Thank You
by Ariadna
Summary: un song fic... triste, para variar... muy triste...


Thank You ****

Thank You

__

Por: Ariadna

"hola… siento que hace siglos que no te veo… lo siento, he estado ocupado…

hoy amaneció nublado, debería haberme quedado en casa… pero ni modo, quería verte…"

__

*************************

My tea's gone cold

I'm wondrin why I

Got of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds up my window

And I can't see l alland even if I could it'd all be gray

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad

It's no so bad…

*************************

"…argh… la escuela me está matando… en serio! Los chicos aún no pueden creer que yo esté a punto de repetir el año… tú tampoco te lo imaginabas, eh?… je, claro, nadie esperaba que a Izumi Koshiro le fuera mal en los estudios…

Jyou trata de hacerme estudiar. Va diariamente a mi casa para ayudarme con las materias, pero no sé, ya no me interesa… 

Me duele la cabeza, tal vez me enfermaré… quizás sea eso, tú que crees?… Si, lo sé, debería cuidar más mi salud… a ti no te gustaría verme enfermo, ne?…"

__

*************************

I drank too much last night

Got bills to pay

My head just feels in pain.

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today

I'm late for work again

And even if I'm there they'll all imply

That I might not last the day

And then you called me

And it's not so bad

It's not so bad…

*************************

"…Quería que me confortaras, por eso vine… te molesto?… Sé que no… tú me amas, no es así? Me lo dijiste una vez… yo también te amo, eres mi todo… te amo, te amo…

y te agradezco… te agradezco que tú me ames a mi también… eso alegra mi día, todos mis días… no importa que tan mal esté… tú me amas y eso me basta…"

__

*************************

And I… want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life…

*************************

"Llueve… pero no es tan fuerte, no me importa… je, es increíble como tan pocas cosas me importan ahora…

Sabes? No he tocado mi computador en semanas, felicítame!!… Siempre quisiste que lo dejara para que socializara con los demás… pero sin el computador, aún soy antisocial… no es que no hable nada… es sólo que no me dan ganas de hablar… no me retes! No es mi culpa! Solo tuya… desde que me enamoré de ti sólo hablo contigo, eres quien reemplazó mi computador… sigo sin prestar atención a mi alrededor… sólo pienso en ti…"

__

*************************

Push the door I'm home al last

And I'm soaking through and through

And then you handed me a towel

And all I see is you

And even if my house falls down now

I wouldn't have a clue

Because you're near me…

*************************

"Cómo has estado tú? Siempre igual, eh? Al parecer no hay novedades para nosotros… la vida es aburrida, se podría decir… pero no quiero hacerla divertida… sólo contigo…

Los demás están perdiendo la esperanza en mi… no los culpo, pero tú… tú has perdido la esperanza en mi?… no… tú eres la esperanza, Takeru, no puedes haberla perdido…"

__

*************************

And I… want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life…

*************************

"Koshiro…"

Ishida Yamato estaba parado a espaldas de él. Lo miraba con tristeza… Koshiro parecía triste también, pero sólo se notó por unos segundos, pues sonrió escondiendo todo…

"Hola Yamato. Vienes a visitar a Takeru también?" Se giró hacía donde hablaba momentos atrás. "Vaya, eres muy solicitado hoy, ne, Takeru? Los dejaré solos si quieren. Adiós, amor."

Yamato tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el gesto de despedida que hacía el pelirrojo. Se despedía de una lápida…

"Koshiro… no puedes seguir haciéndote esto…"

"Hacer qué? Ya sabes que Takeru y yo somos novios, lo aceptaste mucho tiempo atrás."

"no me refiero a eso…"

Yamato se mordió el labio. Lo dolía… le dolía verlo actuar así, como si nada, como si Takeru no hubiera muerto…

__

*************************

And I… want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life…

*************************

Koshiro comenzó a caminar lejos de su amigo, el que se había quedado quieto. Unos pasos más lejos Yamato se dio las fuerzas para volver a dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo… 

pero él habló primero:

"No me digas nada, por favor."

"Pero…"

"No estoy loco."

"Entonces, por qué?"

"Porque no tengo nada más que hacer… sin Takeru no soy nada…"

"Koshiro, tienes que aprender a dejarlo ir!"

"NO!" El pelirrojo se escuchaba enojado, pero solo se mostraba serio. Miró a Yamato a los ojos mostrando en sus pupilas todo su dolor. "no me quites eso, Yamato, es lo único que me queda…"

el rubio tragó saliva, esa mirada lo había penetrado…

mientras, Koshiro emprendió camino fuera del cementerio… dejando que el cielo llorara por él, y que esas lágrimas de lluvia cubrieran su rostro… como todos los días, él no lloraría… no… porque Takeru no quería verlo llorar… porque Takeru aún estaba con él… porque Takeru no murió… aún vivía… 

Para él, Takeru aún vivía… en su mente… y en su corazón.

****

~Owari~

__

Notas: 

snif… sob… he vuelto a las andadas con los death fics… no me arrepiento… pero es muy triste…

la canción es de Dido y aunque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ocupar algo de su discografía, pues mi profesor de inglés no pensó lo mismo y utilizó tantas veces esta canción en una clase que simplemente tuve que ocuparla para algo yo también ^^

Mi primer Koukeru, que bien!!

ok… es fic se lo dedico… eh… *sonrojada*… a mi novio ~^_^~ …cuando escuché esta canción por primera vez en esa clase, pensé en ti, me recuerda a ti… y bueno, me gustó por lo cual este song fic te lo dedico a ti *^^*

Como ya dije, la canción "Thank you" es de Dido, mientras que Digimon y sus personajes pertenecen a la Toei. 

Por favor dejen sus comentarios!!


End file.
